


no romo

by romcrow



Category: Free!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys bein dudes, queerplatonic sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcrow/pseuds/romcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke helps Rin get off, because that's what best friends are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	no romo

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know tbh

“Hey Sousuke,” Rin calls from the bottom bunk, as Sousuke lounges on his own, mindlessly flipping through a magazine he has no real interest in. When he doesn’t get a response, Rin finally asks, “could you help me get off?”

“What the fuck,” Sousuke thoughtlessly replies, a statement more than a question, not seeming phased in the slightest despite the wild request.

“I mean,” Rin continues, trying to somehow justify this to his friend without sounding like he had been thinking about it every night for the past month, “best friends do that for each other all the time right?”

“I’m not Nanase,” he deadpans, rolling his eyes at the comment before realising that Rin couldn’t even see it from where he was sitting.

At that retort Sousuke feels a sudden _thump_ from beneath him, no doubt caused by Rin darting up to defend himself. Really, who is he trying to fool?

“That’s not- ! Haru has nothing to do with this!” he sputtered, quickly rising to his feet and clinging onto the edge of Sousuke’s bunk, face a pretty shade of pink.

There is a brief pause followed by an awkward silence; Sousuke finally gives up on his efforts to read, setting the magazine down to stare at Rin with an unamused look on his face while the redhead avoids eye contact, clearly waiting for Sousuke’s response.

In the moments of silence, Rin suddenly begins to second guess himself, pulling back into his body.

Sousuke is the one to finally break the silence, “Fine. What’s in it for me?”

Rin’s eyes lit up as he bares his sharp teeth in a shit-eating grin, the kind that makes Sousuke’s brow twitch in annoyance, “A fucking amazing orgasm, duh,” he says with way too much confidence. 

Sousuke sighs deeply. He was going to kill him one day.

 

And that’s how Sousuke finds himself in Rin’s bunk being straddled and ground on by his best friend. If it was up to him, he could have lived his whole life without witnessing a very turned on Rin, whimpering and moaning above him wearing nothing but boxers, his usual black tank top and a facial expression so lewd it makes Sousuke blush (not that he’d ever admit to that of course). But this was Rin, and Sousuke was always a little weak to him and his antics. And Rin knew that, which is why he proposed this in the first place. 

But being weak to Rin was something he could curse himself for later, right now he had to focus on the task at hand: getting his best friend off.

Rin must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration, Sousuke thought. He was already a whimpering mess and they’ve barely gotten to any of the good stuff yet. Not that Sousuke intended to really do anything more in the first place, I mean, he just wanted a hand job or something, right?

But Rin was rubbing himself, which made things awkward for Sousuke as he was just lying there with his half-hard dick out, watching Rin practically hump his thighs. Wasn’t the whole point of this was for Sousuke to help? Then why was he keeping to himself so much?

“Uh, Rin,” Sousuke finally speaks up, “I don’t think this is working."

Rin snaps out of his trance and his once lewd facial expression is replaced by a wave of embarrassment, face turning even redder, but for different reasons.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“It’s just…” now it’s Sousuke’s turn to be embarrassed, looking just past Rin, avoiding any eye contact, face dusted with a faint blush, “you keep touching yourself, when I’m supposed to be helping you.”

Sousuke swears Rin’s brain short circuits for a second, his face turning almost as red as his hair and his body tensing up. _God_ , Sousuke thought, _he asks me something bold as fuck like ‘help get me off’ and_ now _he chooses to get embarrassed?_ Yet, it’s so like him: all bark and no bite.

Sousuke shakes off those thoughts and grabs Rin by the thighs, “Here,” he grunts as he drags Rin further up his body, their dicks that much closer to touching.

His dick is only half-hard, because as pretty as Rin looks whimpering above him, he still was his best friend and it was hard to shake off that initial weirdness. It didn’t help that Rin was only giving attention to himself, just using Sousuke’s thighs to grind down on. What was his definition of “help get me off” anyway? Whatever it was, Rin was going to get a good fucking dose of what Sousuke interpreted it as.

Finally deciding to give it his all, Sousuke grabs both of their dicks, giving a firm tug. Rin’s breath hitches, his hand quickly moving to his mouth to suppress a sudden moan. Sousuke smirked beneath him. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

If Sousuke’s hands weren’t as big as they were, stroking both their dicks at once would have been a lot more awkward than it was. There’s a bit of fumbling before Sousuke could get it just right, but eventually he was able to make it work, and judging by the noises Rin was making, he was doing a pretty good job.

It was fucking embarrassing how fast Sousuke is able to get to full hardness. Rin soon forgets about attempting to bite back his moans, broken whispers of Sousuke’s name spilling from his mouth repeatedly. It was enough to make Sousuke dizzy. He starts to focus more on Rin’s dick rather than his own, his best friend’s moans giving him enough fuel to stay hard. 

He slowly rubs his thumb over the head of Rin’s dick, gently pressing into his leaking slit. Rin lurches forward, burying his head in Sousuke’s shoulder as he releases a moan so loud it makes him worry if the neighbouring dorms would hear. Yet at the same time, Sousuke decides it’s the best thing he’s ever heard come out of Rin’s mouth.

Sousuke feels a ticklish sensation on his neck and soon realises that it’s Rin gently mouthing at his neck. _What the fuck_ , he thought, _this wasn’t what I fucking signed up for_. Rin continues down his neck, low moans escaping between soft kisses.

The hand wrapped around Rin’s dick trembles, the kisses to his neck doing something fucking strange to Sousuke. As far as he was concerned, kisses were off-limits when it came to the whole “friends helping friends get off” deal, yet here he was getting more hard than ever from a few kisses on his neck.

With a slight nibble followed by a quick lick, Sousuke couldn’t take it anymore. He lets go of Rin’s dick and suddenly grabs the other's face with both hands. The light in their dorm room was dim, but it was enough to see Rin’s bright eyes, wide with concern. Sousuke doesn’t really know what to do, so he lightly presses his forehead to Rin’s and whispers “Get on your hands and knees.”

Rin’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline, trying to stutter out a response, with no success. Either way he obeys and crawls into the embarrassing position, face heavily flushed.

For the second time that night Sousuke is the first-hand witness to a view he thought he'd never see: Rin on all fours, bare ass arched up, his head craning behind him with eyebrows knitted together in confusion, waiting for Sousuke to make a move on him. And fuck if Sousuke's dick wasn't dripping and achingly hard at the very sight of it.

He’s on his knees, slightly hunched over in the tight space of the bottom bunk, inching closer to Rin. His big hands slowly slide from the redhead’s lower back, down the curve of his ass to where his boxers were already slightly pushed down, sliding them down even further as rubbed the smooth, firm thighs. He then bends down to whisper in Rin’s ear, “Got any lube?”.

Rin’s arms buckle beneath him, sending him face down into the mattress. He quickly regains his composure, face craning to look at Sousuke, painted with confusion, “Sousuke what exactly are you-”

“Just trust me,” his tone is serious yet gentle, his best effort at comforting Rin. He wants to make sure Rin knows he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to do...and more importantly he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. After all, they were best friends.

He must have gotten the message because he manages to stutter out that the lube was hidden inside his pillowcase. This fucker. Why wasn’t he even the least bit surprised?

Sousuke fumbles around the pillowcase, desperate to find the lube because if he didn’t cum soon he thought he might really die. At last he got hold of the bottle, opening it and pouring a generous amount in his hand in one swift motion. He uses his free hand to push his pants and boxers down his thighs, giving him a bit more freedom.

Sousuke can’t fight back the groan that slips out when he strokes his dick, spreading the lube evenly. It takes every ounce of self control he has to not stroke himself to completion right then and there, the thought of painting Rin’s beautiful, strong thighs with his cum all too appealing.

When he’s done applying the lube he brings hands to either side of Rin’s ass and lets out a shaky breath, “Okay, now close your legs and bring your thighs together”.

He hears Rin make a ‘ _hm?_ ’ sound but he complies anyway, and now it's Sousuke’s turn to take action. He gives Rin’s ass a firm squeeze before moving closer and closer, the head of his dick just barely touching the other’s thighs. Rin must have been getting impatient because he thrusts back, throwing Sousuke off guard, but he has a good enough grip on his hips to keep him in place. 

_Well here goes nothing_ , Sousuke thinks to himself as he finally slides his dick between his best friend’s thighs. Fuck, what does he do now? He really didn’t think this through. He was high on neck kisses and muffled moaning like a horny teenager (which he was), and now his dick is between Rin’s thighs and fuck-

“You can move you know,” Rin says, bringing Sousuke back to reality and he swear he could have heard the smirk in his voice.

So, Sousuke does just that. He pulls halfway out and slowly back in again, working up a steady rhythm, getting used to the feeling. And _fuck_ was it an amazing feeling. He didn’t think thigh fucking would feel this great, but this was _Rin_ who is practically known for his godly thighs. He can only hope Rin is feeling as good as him, Sousuke got a little lost in the pleasure for a second, but quickly glances down at him, and surely he was feeling it as well, panting heavily into a clenched fist and the other hand stroking his dick.

Sousuke continues his thrusts between Rin’s thighs, the pace slowly getting more erratic as he reaches closer to release. Rin’s moans are getting louder as well, so Sousuke bends down, reaching one hand to cover the other’s mouth. As much as Sousuke loves hearing his cries of pleasure, they lived in a dorm and he really didn’t need things to be awkward between them and any of their friends in the morning. Sousuke’s plan backfires, however, as Rin only took this as an opportunity to take Sousuke’s fingers into his mouth, licking and lapping at them as his moans continue to spill out.

 _God fucking dammit, this little shit_. Sousuke doesn’t even bother pulling away, any attempts at acting annoyed would prove to be useless as his dick throbbed at the sensation of Rin licking at his fingers, and he knew Rin felt it. 

Their position is almost too close for comfort. Sousuke’s chest flush against Rin’s back. His mouth right next to Rin’s ear, taking in all of the grunts and groans that manage to find their way past Sousuke’s lips. It’s all too hot and too intimate. And it’s what nearly sends Sousuke over the edge.

“Sousuke I’m…” Rin groans as he tilts his head back, their lips nearly touching.

“Y-yeah,” was all Sousuke could manage.

Sousuke takes the hand away from Rin’s mouth and uses it to join him in stroking his dick, Rin arching his back in pleasure at the added pressure. Sousuke’s thrusts became frantic, everything happening causing him to go on a sensory overload. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he was focused on was getting them both to cum.

He doesn’t know what came over him, but he uses their position to his advantage to gently bite on Rin’s ear before licking and whispering, “Gonna cum now?”

With one final stroke of Sousuke’s hand, Rin comes with a strangled cry of Sousuke’s name, streams of cum shooting onto the other’s hand and the sheets below them. Sousuke continues to stroke Rin’s dick lazily, cum still oozing out as he gives one final thrust between Rin’s thighs, his release making him see stars.

“R-rin…!” he chokes out before his body goes completely numb, falling directly onto Rin, no strength left in him to keep himself up any longer.

As they both come down from their high, Sousuke feels a slight movement beneath him.

“God, get off of me you fucking tree!”, Rin squawks as he attempts to push Sousuke away.

“What, no after sex cuddling? I thought you were a romantic, Rin,” Sousuke feigns hurt, a ridiculous pout on his face as he sits up on the bed, facing his best friend. Rin stares directly back at him, managing to keep a straight face for all of five seconds after seeing Sousuke's expression.

“Anyway Sousuke thanks for, er, _helping_ me out, but next time could you at least try not to fall on top of me afterwards, I’m covered in my own cum!” Rin makes a huge spectacle of it, _of course he does_ , but all Sousuke seems to gather from that exclamation was “next time” and he thinks maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> (i headcanon sourin as qp hence the fic title)
> 
> thanks to kera for reading this mess before i edited everything, and a huge thank you to lou for helping me fix it up and making it presentable for public eyes. if there are still any errors i'm so sorry omg. i hope u all at least kind of enjoyed it okay bye.


End file.
